


A story of Loss and Movies

by Act_ocean



Category: Act-Age (Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I just wanted to write Act-Age fanfic, The song of Cinema, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Act_ocean/pseuds/Act_ocean
Summary: The Story of Manami Yakushiji finding the Cinema.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	A story of Loss and Movies

**Author's Note:**

> So i did as Kei Yonagi said used my imagination for the parts i didn't know.
> 
> this is basically me wanting to write Chiokei, but not getting any new material in the chapters, so i end up writing this really short one-shot.

They were gone. Nothing else were to be said. The fire took both of them, and she would never get to see them again.

It was a weird feeling. So many thoughts were running through her mind, but at the same time it felt so empty. Like she was thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. She simply couldn’t comprehend it.

Couldn’t comprehend what had happened.

Her mind couldn’t accept that she wouldn’t be together with them again. It felt like her mother could walk through the door any second. She would tell Manami about what ever movie, she had been laying voice to that day. Talk about how they should visit the movie theatre one day.

Manami had always insisted that it needed to be a day where dad was free. She wanted to watch her first movie with them both. The little girl had wanted to understand the thing her mother loved. She had wanted to learn about the moving pictures with the two of them.

Now she would never be able to do it with any of them.

she would never stay up late waiting for her dad again, never help her mother with the housework, never see their proud smiles, when she showed them a pretty flower she had found.

Manami couldn’t meet them anymore.

Why did it have to be that way? Why couldn’t it be another house that had caught fire? Other more modern houses would have done better. They were more prepared for a fire.

They weren’t.

Which is why they died. Manami could understand that, she knew that there was no way around it. she just couldn’t understand one thing.

Why didn’t she die? Why had they saved her form the fire? She would rather have died with them. Her life was her parents.

Their lives were over.

Her life was over.

She felt the tears pressing. It was so hard to hold them back, but gran had told her to do so. She needed to be a strong girl. Her parents couldn’t look down at earth and see their child crying.

It really hurt. She was never going to see them.

Suddenly she wanted to scream. The little girl had gained a hatred for the world. She had gained a pain and a sadness that no words could describe. They just were there. She would never be able to tell anybody about them, because they wouldn’t understand.

Suddenly she didn’t want to hold back her tears anymore. Manami wanted to let them flow wild. Let them run down her face.

She wanted to do it so everyone could see it. Everyone would see her pain, and maybe then they would understand. The flow of tears would be better than words.

The flow of tears that wouldn’t come. She could feel them inside, but it was like her body wouldn’t allow her to express her pain. It wanted her to be alone in the dark hole of sorrow and despair, that the fire had created.

Maybe she was the one who wanted to be alone in it.

Maybe the little girl already knew, how people would react to her tears. Knew that they wouldn’t be enough. The only thing that would be enough was this silence.

A silence that she wouldn’t break.

“Have you gotten your stuff Manami? we need to leave soon,” sounded her grandmas grieving voice from behind.

Had she gotten her stuff? Had she found everything that wasn’t burned to dust?

No.

But she would never get to do that.

“Yeah I got it all.”

~-~

It hadn’t disappeared, but It was less of a disturbance. The overwhelming monster had now become a constant feeling of numbness, but it was nothing more.

She was able to do normal stuff, like help with the housework now. She could make dinner, do the dishes and wash the clothes. Manami would probably even be able to go to school soon.

But it was all with that numbness. The girl couldn’t enjoy anything anymore. She also couldn’t hate anything. It was all the same. Nothing special.

Her spark wasn’t burning anymore. All she wanted to do before was gone. It had lost all its worth. Compared to what she had lost, it felt like nothing.

It felt worthless.

Currently she was walking home from the market. Gran had asked her to go get some rice, because they were running out. She insisted that even though Manami wasn’t that acquainted with the city, it would be easy for her.

She was right.

If it had been one year ago, Manami would have looked around with wonder. All the new sights would have been a joy for the little child. She would laugh at all the street performers and wanted to try every new fruit she didn’t knew.

But she wasn’t that child anymore. That child had been scarred, and now everything was just grey to her. a dull color that no one really liked.

She felt so lost. Manami was supposed to go home now, but that wasn’t what gran had asked her to do. She had given her around 100 yen and said:” Go do something fun. You need it.”

What something fun was she didn’t understand.

At least that was until she saw it.

That big building with the bold letters.

She didn’t know what drew her to it, but something did.

It was a cinema. Just like the ones her mother had told her about. It wasn’t the one her mother had worked at, but it would surely be like it in some way.

Suddenly her old dream of visiting the cinema and understanding her mom resurfaced. It was a felling. Something that wasn’t the constant numbness, and Manami didn’t know how to react. Feeling again, it was weird.

The little girl wanted to watch a movie. She went to the cashier and bought a ticket. It didn’t matter that she didn’t know the movie. She just wanted to watch something.

Manami when into the theatre to find her seat. The seat wasn’t the best, but that also didn’t matter to her. most things hadn’t mattered for a while.

The seat was placed near the back, but you had a good look at the screen. Manami felt something that only could be described with the word satisfied. It wasn’t what she was feeling but it was the closest thing.

Sitting there she was mentally preparing herself for the upcoming movie. Not knowing why, she felt anxious. When did she last feel so many things?

Suddenly it started. The screen lightened up and it was alive. Manami had never seen anything like it. it was like someone had captured a moment on the screen, and now they were showing it to them. Like they had captured a bit of time.

Suddenly a voice sounded from the other side of the room. A lady had begun to lay voices to the people in the moving picture, the people in the movie.

That had been what her mother had done.

Suddenly Manami felt that she was thrown back into the hole. The sadness and pain had returned. Why did she have to be so stubborn, now she would never see her work. She wanted to cry again.

But then something grabbed her attention, A simple visual gag on the screen. It wasn’t anything special, no it was actually kind of stupid, but in some weird turn of events it made her want to laugh.

It took all her painful thoughts about her mother and hid them for a time. It was only a short time, but it felt so impressive.

For a second Manami had forgotten everything and just laughed. Nothing was weighing her down.

She suddenly understood her mother. It was late but she did.

She also wanted to be a part of that thing on the screen.

But she wasn’t just going to be the voice.

**Author's Note:**

> So i have to say, this fanfic is a form of goodbye letter from me, I'm going somewhere where i won't be able to write much the next half yeah.  
> so even though i love act-age and will keep reading, my next post will probably first be around Christmas, so i just really wanted to write something before that.
> 
> I really fucking love act-age, and I'm so happy that it got me to write fanfictions. something which has become one of my favorite things to do. it has been such a delight writing for this fandom, and i hope that when i return at some point, Someone will keep enjoying my works.
> 
> This got pretty long i Guess, and I'm really sorry that I rambling a bit. i Hope whoever reads this has a great day and enjoyed my fanfic.


End file.
